Hangover Sober
by Aelimir
Summary: Sequel to Hangover: Mutated that I found in my Dropbox. I had intended it to be multichapter, but I doubt that's going to happen, so I wrote a quick ending. I enjoyed reading it again, maybe you will enjoy it too! Crossover with NCIS. Some parts might make more sense if you've read Hangover: Mutated, but it shouldn't be too confusing as a standalone.


Hangover: Sober

Even though Charles heard the door down the hall being ripped off its hinges for the fifth time that week, and saw the culprit (Erik, of course) fuming and rushing past him, Charles knew better than to comment.

Erik clearly wasn't adjusting to the domesticated, sitting back kind of life very well.

Since they were trying to follow Bobby's 'play it by ear' philosophy, they had no clear plan at the moment, other than sit back and take things as they come. While Charles had adapted to that rather easily, Erik had not, and the inaction was making him very frustrated. Charles had tried to preoccupy him with recruiting and teaching, but it apparently wasn't enough. Erik had spent most of his life tracking down and seeking revenge against murderers. Staying in one place, playing nice and having no clear plan when he always had a plan, was proving to be a bit too much change for him.

Erik, Charles decided, needed a _job_.

Something to preoccupy him so thoroughly he would forget his frustration with the waiting period. Something that would appeal to his natural talents and life experiences. Something that would further the mutant cause.

After a session in Cerebro that had secretly been some job investigating rather than mutant finding, Charles believed he found the perfect solution. Now, the only problem would be getting Erik to see it.

Charles wheeled down the hall after Erik, intending to present his idea. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to bring Bobby along, but he preferred not to unless he truly couldn't appeal to Erik on his own. He entered their room and found Erik sitting on their bed, glaring at the wall. His eyes softened, though, when he saw Charles's approach.

"Hello Erik," Charles greeted pleasantly, as if Erik had not just stormed through the house, destroying all the doors. The doors didn't matter, really. Erik could literally repair them in five seconds flat, and it was a lot better than taking it out on someone's neck.

"Charles," Erik acknowledged gruffly.

"I have an idea," began Charles. He caught the projection of a mental groan from Erik. He couldn't say he blamed him. Usually when one or the other had 'An Idea' it led to an argument of epic proportions. He continued anyway. "We need to infiltrate the government more to really keep tabs on what is going on. Raven is doing a good job, but she is young and inexperienced. I really think she needs to complete her education and come back here, along with Angel."

"Then who would gather information?" asked Erik.

"I was thinking you could. You are very experienced at this. However, I was thinking it best that instead of infiltrating the political arm of the government, as Raven is, we could infiltrate the military arm. Specifically, the investigative military arm."

"Go on," said Erik, interested.

"I've been doing research. The Naval Criminal Investigative Service is now hiring agents. You could get hired into NCIS, and from there, you would be in a good place to do a lot of information gathering for us. It would be ideal because you wouldn't have to join the military, and yet you would still get access to military facilities and operations in the course of the various investigations. I think it's brilliant. The team that you'd be on has a leader named Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who, I've discovered, is also a mutant! He has some limited telepathic abilities that everyone refers to as Gibb's 'gut', but of course being me, I was able to see the truth. He could turn into an ally. I got the sense that he is in line to head the agency, if he wished. Think of the possibilities!" Charles enthused.

Erik nodded in agreement. He also was rather amazed at how easily they were agreeing for once and it made him feel uncharacteristically optimistic. But he did have one question. "I don't have any credentials they'll accept," he pointed out. "How will we get them to hire me?"

"Don't worry about that! Director Vance is currently on leave, and Gibbs is in charge of the hiring. He goes more on gut than credentials. Besides, I got Hank to whip you up some paperwork to get you through all the red tape."

"You put a lot of thought into this," commented Erik, amused. "Did it ever occur to you that I might say no?"

"Yes, but I hoped you would say yes," Charles admitted.

"I'll talk to him, Charles, then we'll go from there," replied Erik.

Charles grinned. "Thank you! I want to know how it goes!"

"You could listen in," granted Erik.

"If I did, Gibbs might detect it. He wouldn't know what he was feeling, but he would know something strange was going on and it might scare him off you. No, I'm afraid I'll have to wait." Charles gave him driving directions to NCIS. Erik, seeing no reason to wait, left immediately.

He was surprised when he was ushered in to see Gibbs within a few minutes. Gibbs skimmed his paperwork, barely reading it before tossing it aside. Erik hoped Hank hadn't put much work into it, for all it seemed to matter to the brusque man in from of him. "Erik Lehnsherr," he introduced himself.

"Gibbs," the other man responded, shaking his hand.

They eyed each other, sensing unexpected rapport. Erik found himself instinctively respecting and connecting with Gibbs for something other than the fact that he was a mutant. Something told him that he and Gibbs were more alike than met the eye.

Gibbs was thinking similar thoughts. He glanced at the paperwork again. "Says you can out shoot anyone," he remarked. "Where did you learn that?"

"Practice," said Erik in a voice layered with meaning.

Gibbs caught it, taking note without commenting. "Also says you have extensive experience hunting down war criminals."

"That is true."

Gibbs eyed him. "What would you say is your greatest personal attribute that makes you successful?" He figured he'd at least make a stab at making it into some kind of interview, even if he'd already make his decision.

"Unyielding focus and determination to reach my goals," responded Erik.

"You're hired. Come meet my team," said Gibbs, gesturing him to follow.

Erik fell in step with Gibbs, managing not to look as stunned as he felt. He hadn't truly believed that he would get hired, yet, here he was! It all happened so fast.

"Ziva is currently away, but here's Tony Dinozzo," Tony gave a friendly wave, since he was currently on the phone, "and Timothy McGee. They'll show you the ropes while I go back to playing Director."

Tony, just having gotten off the phone, didn't have time to protest as Gibbs left immediately to return to the Director's office.

"So, you're the new probie," said Tony, turning towards him and automatically starting into his playful harassment routine. When he took Erik in fully for the first time, though, he stopped right in his tracks. This guy definitely didn't give off a 'pushover' vibe. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that Gibbs had hired him, he'd say it was more of a 'serial killer' vibe. "Ah, yes, welcome to our humble, er, office," he said awkwardly, trying to hide the fact that he felt (temporarily) intimidated and shocked by Gibbs's choice. _Why_ couldn't Gibbs have picked the pretty, harmless blonde instead of this guy, who made him want to have eyes on the back of his head and install security systems everywhere?

"Yes, welcome," said Tim, who was clearly trying to hold back a laugh. This brought Serial Killer's attention off Tony, who relaxed a little. McGiggle was at least good as a distraction while he plotted escape routes. "You can sit at Ziva's desk until she comes back, I'm sure she won't mind. I have to upgrade the computer at the empty desk by me before you can sit there," Tim explained.

Erik sat down at his computer. Tim helped him log in and get his e-mail set up. Tony watched as subtly as he could, trying to pick up as many clues about the man as he could. Calm, confident, not easily ruffled or intimidated, easily intimidates other people, not real experienced with computers, fast learner, well groomed, good listener, not much of a talker or joker. Not that he didn't detect humor. He swore Serial Killer was laughing inside when he inadvertently intimidated Tim a few times. "While you two are getting all chummy, I'm going to have a chat with the Director," announced Tony. Erik and Tim gave him preoccupied nods and got back to work.

Tony's attempt to persuade Gibbs to reconsider hiring Erik was shot down thoroughly. He hadn't really expected anything less, but he thought attempting to preserve his own sanity was worth the attempt. Maybe Erik would get shipped off to Los Angeles in a few months or something. One could only hope.

When Tony arrived back at the scene, he was almost surprised to see Tim still in one piece. His teammate was now back at his desk, typing at speeds sure to induce carpal tunnel, looking a bit shaken. Erik sat typing at a much more leisurely pace, looking so relaxed and at ease you'd think he owned the place.

"So, Tim, heard from Ziva?" asked Tony, just for something to say to break the tense silence.

"No, I have no clue what she is doing," commented Tim absently. He seemed determined to ignore Erik. Tony wondered what had happened while he was gone, but decided to save that question for when Serial Killer wasn't around.

"I know for a fact that she is spending the weekend with her Miami mystery man."

"I bet it's just killing you that you don't even know his name," replied Tim.

"McGoo, unlike you, I have better things to do than to obsess over the life of our "Little Miss Fancy-Pants", " retorted Tony.

Tim gave him a disbelieving look but didn't comment.

Erik glanced up from his computer when he sensed someone wearing an excessive amount of metal approaching. It was a girl with black hair and pigtails who evidently preferred to dress in a gothic style. "Hi, I'm Abby Sciuto!" she said brightly, offering her hand.

Erik took it politely, staring in puzzlement. There was something familiar about her, or her name, or both. "Erik Lehnsherr. Have we met already?"

"No, I don't think so," said Abby. "But anyway, I just wanted to say welcome to the team!" She smiled brightly at him. "I didn't know you'd be starting today, or I would have brought you cookies or something!"

Erik wasn't sure what he thought of Abby, but so far he liked her better than Moira, anyway. Definitely less ditsy. And he couldn't quite get past the feeling he had heard of her before, somewhere. "Nice to meet you," he replied, since it was expected. Until he knew where he knew her from, he would be careful around her.

"Have you gotten the tour yet?" she asked.

"No," informed Erik.

"Then, what are we waiting for! Let's go!"

Erik raised his eyebrows at her obvious enthusiasm but followed along quietly. It was a good opportunity to scope out the place.

When Erik was out of earshot, Tim commented to Tony, "Is it just me or have we just hired one of the criminals we usually hunt down?"

"Try telling that to Gibbs, McGenius," complained Tony. "He'll just tell you that he is 'just what the team needs.' As if I wanted my life to be a living horror movie."

"Well, I hope he knows what he's doing," said Tim.

Erik, meanwhile, was keeping step with Abby and listening attentively. The issue of him knowing her previously simmered at the back of his mind, until one possibility swam to the forefront. He would have to approach this carefully. "I like your outfit," he said.

"Thank you! It's actually a new one, I lost a bunch of mine in the whole Air Force One incident. We were going to do an investigation, and Gibbs wanted the whole team there, but of course _someone_ stole it before we could get very far!"

She sounded extremely put out by this. Erik was glad he and Charles had successfully diverted the investigation from mutants to terrorists. She would never suspect him. But, it did confirm what he suspected - the goth outfits had been hers! He'd probably seen her name on a suitcase or something, and she might have been lying unconscious on the ground when they took the plane.

"If I ever meet the person responsible, I am going to - " she made a violet gesture with her hands and an angry noise.

Erik couldn't help his surge of protective feelings. No one hurts Charles. "What if it was an accident?"

"Come on! It obviously wasn't an accident!" She put her hands on her hips, turning towards him and noticing his faintly murderous glint in his eye. "What's got YOUR boxers in a twist? Because you seem like a boxers kind of guy, you know?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing, Mr. 'I'm going to murder you with just my eyes.' Fine, be all secretive! Just so you know, it's not always a big of a turn on for women as you may think!"

Erik just grinned, somewhat mollified. Definitely liked her better than Moira. He had a feeling her bite was worse than her bark and that was something he could respect.

Abby had to return to her lab before she could complete the tour, so Erik returned to his desk. He noticed Tim and Tony abruptly stop speaking when they saw him, giving him the distinct impression they'd been talking about him. Erik didn't care. He supposed it was normal for people to be discussing the 'newbie' behind the newbie's back.

He couldn't resist his own brand of intimidation, though. "Is there a problem?" he asked, his smile doing nothing to cover the dangerous glint in his eyes.

Tony looked nervous and stuttered out a reply, wondering when his life had become Jaws, while Tim looked like he'd forgotten how to speak properly.

"Yes, there is a problem," said Gibbs, coming up behind Erik. The three teammates turned towards their leader. "Come on, grab your gear. Don't wanna miss the school bus."

**"**Class trip, boss?" asked Tony, relieved. Safety in numbers.

**"**Got a dead petty officer in a high school stairwell. Janitor found him this morning."

**"**Hmm," said Tony, then started to sing. "Wheels on the bus go..."

_Gibbs joined in._ "...round and round, round and round, round and round... "

They all piled into the van. Erik, amused, noticed Tony maneuver so Tim was the one having to sit next to Erik, with Gibbs on Erik's other side driving, Tony closest to the passenger door. Some days, he just loved being him.

They arrived at the school and were escorted to the previously mentioned stairwell, where the dead body was. It felt odd to Erik to be on this end of things, but he would adjust.

"Looks like this is petty officer Simon Craig," said Tim, identifying him with a fingerprint scanner. "27, did two tours overseas, then requested a transfer back."

Erik stared at him with mild interest, wondering if this man had been a mutant. He wondered if Charles would still be able to tell, even after death. He supposed it didn't matter.

One thing was for sure, though. He was loving his new job, and he saw what Charles meant about the potential of it.

It seemed that things were working out between them after all.


End file.
